Santa Claus
Santa Claus battled against Moses with his Elves in Moses vs Santa Claus. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Santa Claus, also known as "Saint Nicholas", "Father Christmas", or "Kris Kringle", is a figure with mythical, historical, legendary, and folkloric origins. He is known as the spirit of Christmas. Santa brings gifts to nice children on Christmas Eve and coal to the naughty children as a lesson. Santa is mostly portrayed as a jolly, fat, white-bearded man dressed in a red coat with black boots who laughs, "Ho, ho, ho". Songs are traditionally sung about Santa Claus during the festive season, such as: Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (referenced during the Rap Battle), When Santa Got Stuck Up The Chimney, and I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus. His arrival on Christmas Eve is usually signified by the trademark ringing of his sleigh bells. He lives at the North Pole with his wife, Mrs. Claus, a large number of elves, which help him to make the toys, and his flying reindeer, which pull his sleigh when he is delivering gifts. The most popular is "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". Aside from Rudolph, the others are Dasher, Donner, Cupid, Dancer, Prancer, Comet, Bitzen, and Vixen. He often climbs down people's chimneys and lays presents under a Christmas tree. Some children even leave milk and cookies (he is also partial to mince pies) for him as a gift, as well as a few carrots for the reindeer. Shopping malls usually have a place where you can meet Santa and ask him what you want for Christmas. He is also one of the mascots of Coca-Cola. The character was based off of a Dutch account in which the real St. Nicholas (270 AD - 343 AD) would travel to the homes of the poor and leave gifts for them, The modern "jolly elf" may be attributed to a marketing campaign in the 1930's. Some sources point to Macy's or F.W. Woolworth & Co. for the idea; others, to Coke. Either way, Claus is the face of all things holiday. ERBoH Bio Ho ho ho! Santa Claus is coming to town! I'm the North Pole's jolliest resident, and I've been bringing toys to good little boys and girls all around the world for hundreds of years! The bad ones get coal. And believe me, I know whether you've been bad or good, so, seriously, for goodness sake, be good. It's not easy for my elf workers to build toys and treats for billions of children, and it's definitely not easy for a few reindeer to drag those same toys (and my jolly "bowl full of jelly" stomach) all over the world, but we do it every year because it's Christmas! Merry Christmas to all! Lyrics ''Verse 1' Sweet robes, Obi Wan-too-many days in the sun? Stop preaching, homie. Teach your flock to covet some fun! I bring joy every year. Man, I represent cheer! You represent sandals and a scraggly beard! I'm from the North Pole. That's why my rhymes are so cold! I spit diamonds, but I'm serving up some fresh coal! You been a naughty boy. You brought a plague of frogs. You best arrest yourself; you broke your own law! Or was there something in Rule Six I didn't understand? My list says, "Killed Egyptian dude, buried him in sand." I read your book. You got a strict religion. No bacon? But mandatory circumcision? I'm a jolly bowl a jelly, giving holiday presents. But all the chosen people ever get for Christmas is jealous! 'Verse 2' '(Santa in bold)' ''(Elves in italic) We ain't slaves! All that sand turned your brain to mush! I think you need to stop smoking all that burning bush. Yeah, we're magical workers, man! We hang with reindeers. Yo, here's a GPS! Who gets lost for forty years? You're a glorified secretary, so write this down! Begat deez nutz! Santa Claus is coming to town! Trivia *Peter played Santa in one of his previous music videos, Santa is a Gangsta, which was made exactly two years before Moses vs Santa Claus came out. *The naughty list Santa is (alphabetically) holding has the names Master Chief (Carries guns, Repeated acts of violence), Mr. Rogers (Creepy, Rascist?), Moses (Killed Egyptian dude, buried him in sand), and Mozart (Too loud) on it. **This may have been a hint for Mozart to appear as he was the only one mentioned who hadn't already been in an ERB. **The word racist is spelling incorrectly. *He was mentioned in the behind the scenes video of Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. *Santa Claus was also in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 10, played by Aaron Krebs instead of Nice Peter. Naughty_List.png|Santa Claus's Naughty list.